La Trinité de Guerre: naissance
by calileane
Summary: Lorsque Ares est brisé par Zeus, il doit trouver le seul être qui peut réparer les dégâts. Pendant qu'il fait tout pour capturer cette personne, les dieux le recherchent lui. SLASH ARES/JOXER.
1. Chapter 1

La Trinité de Guerre: naissance.

**Note auteur: **

**Voilà... **j'ai commencé cette histoire il y a plusieurs mois. Environ en même temps que Gaïa en fait ^^ Sauf que depuis je ne l'avais plus touchée. Elle n'avait que quatre chapitres et le plan à suivre... Et quand ma muse est en panne pour une histoire je me retrouve souvent soit avec une nouvelle idée, soit à travailler une idée que j'avais abandonné.

**Le résultat **est cette fanfiction qui aura un jour une suite parce que le dernier chapitre... est un 'à suivre' assez flagrant. Mais elle peut se lire seule sans aucun problème. La suite sera sur la réaction de personnages que je n'ai fait que citer dans cette fiction, ainsi que sur l'installation de la trinité auprès des autres dieux de l'Olympe.

**Les chapitres sont courts. Certains très, certains moins....**

**ATTENTION:** Ceci est un **SLASH** (relation entre deux hommes). Un **Ares/Joxer** pour être plus précise.

**Disclaimer:**** rien ne m'appartient des séries Xena ou Hercules. Par contre ma muse m'a encore frappée avec l'idée ^^.**

**P.S:**** Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ^^

* * *

**

o

o

o

A/J

o

o

o

**chapitre 1**

Ares se laissa tomber au sol de son temple, plus épuisé que jamais. Il n'était pas facile de se laisser battre par son frère bâtard Hercule sans pouvoir vraiment riposter à cause des ordres de leur père. Zeus avait depuis longtemps proclamé son très cher fils Hercule sous sa protection. Quiconque toucherait le demi dieu serait sévèrement puni. Ares avait plus d'une fois subit les récriminations du dieu des dieux après avoir croisé le chemin du héros. Le dieu de guerre avait appris comment affronter son demi frère sans causer de dégât physique à celui-ci, mais après un certain temps il avait du apprendre à volontairement perdre la face sans quoi Hercule se plaignait à leur père et causait encore plus de problèmes pour Ares. De ce fait, Ares s'arrangeait pour paraître plus faible aux yeux de Hercule et pour le laisser faire échouer ses plans même lorsqu'il était vital qu'une guerre ait lieu pour le bien de l'humanité. Jongler entre les ordres de Zeus sur telle ou telle guerre et ses ordres sur le bien être perpétuel de son bien aimé fils demi dieu était fatiguant au mieux...

Aujourd'hui Ares en avait simplement assez. Ses guerriers se posaient de plus en plus de questions sur ses échecs face à Hercule, Zeus le punissait toujours plus pour ne pas avoir accomplis son devoir de dieu de guerre (même si Hercule était en faute pour ces échecs), et Hercule devenait de plus en plus imbus de lui-même. Alors le dieu de guerre se laissa aller au sol, s'allongeant sur la pierre noire et profitant de la fraicheur après la terrible chaleur du champ de bataille. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de vraiment se détendre l'appel de Zeus lui parvint, plus un ordre qu'une demande. Alors il se releva et arrangea sa tenu avant d'apparaître dans le bureau de son père.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce, le dieu de guerre tenait sa tête haute de manière hautaine. Il haussa un sourcil faignant intérêt à ce que son père pouvait bien lui vouloir et inclina légèrement la tête pour montrer le respect du au dieu des dieux. Il avait appris très jeune à ne pas pousser les limites de son père trop loin.

"Père?"

Zeus se leva de son fauteuil luxueux et s'approcha comme un loup de sa proie. Avant que Ares ait pu réagir le pouvoir de son père l'envoya valser à travers la pièce et heurter l'un des murs avec force. Le dieu de guerre glissa au sol, délaissant tout masque d'arrogance. Seul son père l'avait jamais vu ainsi défait. Mais aussi seul le dieu des dieux était capable de le mettre plus bas que terre.

"Comment oses-tu défier mes ordres?" Fit Zeus froidement.

Ares leva des yeux vide d'émotions sur l'autre dieu: "J'ai épargné Hercule. Comme tu l'as ordonné."

Une nouvelle vague de pouvoir entoura Ares et le souleva dans l'air, le maintenant prisonnier face à son père.

"Tu as perdu la guerre!" S'exclama avec rage le roi des dieux. "La prochaine récolte ne suffira pas à nourrir toute la population. Tes adversaires devaient mourir et tu devais conquérir leurs terres et prendre leurs réserves. Maintenant je dois régler tes erreurs et tout remettre en ordre. Tu me donnes plus de travail que tu n'en accompli."

Ares se retint de justesse de rappeler à son père que c'était la faute d'Hercule. S'il parlait il serait puni plus sévèrement encore. Le dieu des dieux avait sur lui tout pouvoir. Et Zeus n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle que c'était ses ordres de laisser le demi-dieu héros tranquille qui provoquait tant de problèmes. Zeus ne pouvait échouer en rien. La faute revenait toujours à un autre.

Dans une dernière tentative de trouver une solution Ares dit: "Peut-être que si tu trouvais une mission à confier à Hercule qui le garderait occupé pendant que..." Son père le frappa. Pas avec son pouvoir mais avec son poings fermé et toute la force d'un dieu.

Ares toussa et cracha du sang. Cela faisait longtemps que Zeus ne l'avait pas touché même pour le punir. Un jour il avait commencé à user de son énergie pour torturer son fils et n'avait jamais arrêté.

"Si tu es si incompétent que tu supplie pour mon aide, alors peut-être n'es-tu pas fait pour ton poste." L'étincelle dans ses yeux effraya Ares plus qu'il n'avait été jusqu'à ce jour face à son roi. Une lueur terrifiante d'un avenir sombre et douloureux.

Une main saisit la gorge du dieu de guerre ne lui laissant que peu d'air pour respirer. Mais Ares était un combattant et avait l'habitude de survivre à tout ce qu'on lui jetait à la face. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Pourtant cette fois-ci était différente, comme il le découvrit malheureusement.

Le pouvoir de Zeus enveloppa Ares lentement. Et tout aussi lentement l'immense énergie s'accrocha au don de dieu de guerre de Ares, l'attirant hors du corps qui l'abritait. Ares se sentit déchiré de l'intérieur, comme si on lui retirait son âme. Ce n'était pas très différent. Il était né destiné à être le dieu de guerre. Son âme avait été unique et seule capable de tenir ce pouvoir et de ne pas se perdre dans la folie que la rage de guerre provoquait. Ares était la seule âme au monde à pouvoir maîtriser cette déité particulière. Destinée l'avait vu et l'avait guidé pour qu'il naisse du dieu des dieux et devienne ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Lui retirer son pouvoir était le tuer à petit feu. Mais Zeus se fichait de faire souffrir son propre enfant, ne croyait même pas qu'il soit d'une quelconque utilité. Sûrement un autre que lui pouvait recevoir le don de dieu de guerre. Une personne plus puissante, plus intelligente, plus serviable. Quelqu'un qui suivrait tous les ordres de Zeus sans restriction.

Et pour ne pas enrager sa femme, Héra, mère de Ares, Zeus enverrait son fils parmi les hommes. Tant que le garçon vivrait Héra ne pourrait rien dire. Parce que même en étant reine, elle n'avait aucun droit de défaire les décisions du roi ou d'intervenir... ou de réagir. Aussi longtemps que Héra serait mariée à lui, Zeus avait contrôle de la déesse. Il la laissait rager de temps en temps pour relâcher la colère et éviter d'avoir à se préoccuper plus d'elle. Et puis après il pouvait la punir parce qu'elle s'en prenait souvent à la même personne: cet être que tout dieu avait reçu interdiction de toucher. Hercule.

Lorsque le pouvoir finit de quitter le corps presque inconscient de Ares, Zeus le lâcha sans ménagement, le regardant s'écraser au sol et sa tête heurter la pierre avec un crac. Oui... il n'était plus un dieu maintenant. Son ancien pouvoir ne le protégeais plus des blessures qu'il pourrait recevoir. Zeus rit. Un tel incapable ne lui était utile en rien. L'un de ses autres enfants serait plus à même de mener les guerres à bien.

Zeus tourna son regard vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas. Dans l'encadrure se tenaient les dieux majeurs de son panthéon.

Héra regardait avec horreur son fils effondré au pied de Zeus. La seule chose l'empêchant de s'écrouler à cette vue était les bras d'Héphaïstos et de sa femme Aphrodite. La déesse de l'amour avait caché son visage dans le cou de la reine des dieux et Héra pouvait sentir les larmes de la jeune femme sur sa peau nue. Le neveu de Ares, Strife, avait les yeux vide de vie. Plus aucun humour pour cacher son regard âgé par trop d'horreurs. Comme sa mère, Eris, n'avait plus aucune lueur de folie pour camoufler l'amour réel qu'elle avait pour son frère Ares. Mais le pire de tous en cet instant était Cupidon, fils d'Aphrodite et Ares. Toute son attention était fixée non sur son père blessé mais sur la balle d'énergie que Zeus gardait dans le creux d'une main. Une lueur de pouvoir qui n'appartenait qu'à Ares.

Dans cette seconde, compréhension se fit dans l'esprit du jeune dieu. Cette force que tout le panthéon avait senti secouer l'Olympe et les avait guidé ici... cette force était la destruction du dieu de guerre... par la main de Zeus.

Cupidon vola alors dans une rage folle. Cette colère avide de sang avec laquelle il avait été maudit et que tous les dieux empêchaient de réapparaître par tous les moyens possible. Cette rage pouvait transformer le dieu en une créature sans rien d'autre à l'esprit que totale annihilation de ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Mais il était trop tard. Car Cupidon agissait pour son père. Le peu de raison qui lui restait murmurait sans cesse le nom de Ares. Le jeune dieu se jeta sur Zeus.

Zeus ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Ses yeux pleins de dégout observaient cette chose au pouvoir d'un dieu. Même là, Ares avait échoué. Il était pourtant simple d'avoir un héritier parfait. Comme lui avait créé Hercule. Quoique Hercule ne soit pas encore prêt à prendre le pouvoir de dieu de guerre, Zeus l'avait fait naître dans ce but. Il avait voulu un fils en tout point meilleur de celui que Héra lui avait donné.

Le dieu des dieux frappa son petit-fils pour le repousser. Ses attaques étaient devenues plus lassantes qu'inquiétantes.

Profitant de cette insouciance, la créature qu'était Cupidon usa non pas de sa force mais du pouvoir de dieu qui résidait toujours en lui. Cette seconde d'inattention de Zeus lui permit d'arracher au roi l'énergie qu'il avait volé à Ares. Cupidon attrapa la balle de pouvoir et la jeta dans un même mouvement vers son père inconscient. Zeus poussa un cri d'incrédulité.

Dans leur coin, paralysé par la vision de la transformation puis du combat, les autres dieux ne pouvaient qu'être témoin. Héra essaya de s'extirper des bras qui la retenaient en voyant les actions de son petit-fils. Surtout quand le pouvoir de dieu de guerre fut retourné de cette façon à Ares. Cela ne pouvait être bon. Car même si la 'magie', pour manque d'autre mot que pouvoir ou énergie, entrait dans le corps de Ares de cette manière... alors que Zeus avait brûlé tout ce qui reliait l'âme de son fils au pouvoir avant de le lui arracher, il n'y aurait plus rien pour attacher les deux parts séparées de cette personne si précieuse. Ares ne pouvait pas survivre la restitution dans son état. Le pouvoir ne pouvant se lier à nouveau à son autre moitié, finirait par le détruire.

Il était trop tard...


	2. Chapter 2

La Trinité de Guerre: naissance.

**Note auteur: Il y a onze chapitres et je vais les poster l'un à la suite de l'autre... de suite ^^ Comme ça pas d'attente pour vous. Bonne lecture.**

**ATTENTION:** Ceci est un **SLASH** (relation entre deux hommes). Un **Ares/Joxer** pour être plus précise.

**Disclaimer:**** rien ne m'appartient des séries Xena ou Hercules. Par contre ma muse m'a encore frappée avec l'idée ^^.**

**P.S:**** Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ^^

* * *

**

o

o

o

A/J

o

o

o

**chapitre 2**

Douleur. Vide. Peur. Manque.

Il n'était plus que sensations. Rien n'avait aucun sens. Qui il était, ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'en restait plus rien. Aucune mémoire. Dans ses ténèbres de souffrance ce qui lui avait été enlevé revint. Mais même retourné à son embrasse, il n'était plus complet. Cette moitié qui était à lui, qui était lui, ne pouvait pas totalement lui être rendue. Elle était là mais détachée. Si proche et si lointaine. Et rien de ce qu'il faisait ne pouvait le lier à nouveau et le rendre entier.

Il se leva, bien que la notion de bouger lui était inconnue. Comment bougeait-il? Il était douleur. Tout ce qui lui venait était qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici. 'Ici' était plein de mal et de menace.

Il ne savait ni comment partir ni ce qui le faisait rester. Ni non plus ce qu'il était et où il était. Il était sourd à toute autre cacophonie que celle de son âme. ?me? Lui... il était une âme. Il était...

sang, douleur, terreur, combat... guerre. Oui, il était guerre. C'est ce qu'il était. Mais que faisait guerre? Quel était sa destinée? Destinée? Oui... guerre avait une raison d'être. Faire la guerre? Faire couler le sang? Détruire? Non... pas tout à fait. Oui... un peu. Guerre servait bien qu'il ne se rappelle pas quoi ou qui. Peut-être qu'il serait guidé dans ses devoirs? Il l'espérait. Même si espoir n'était qu'une vague sensation en lui.

Où aller si ce n'est ici? Guerre ne pouvait pas décider, alors il essaya de 'voir'. Mais ses yeux étaient aveugles. Rien ne lui apparaissait que l'étouffante noirceur. Pourtant à la croisée de l'âme et du pouvoir, à la croisée de ces deux parts séparées, il y avait des lueurs. Des lumières vibrantes. Rouges pour certaines, blanches pour d'autres. Qu'importait le nombre de couleurs tant qu'il y avait un lien entre les deux parts d'âmes. Un point commun. Ces lueurs étaient destinées aux deux moitiés. Mais guerre ne savait plus comment les utiliser ni ce qu'elles étaient. Des murmures si nombreux qu'il n'y comprenait rien lui parvenaient. Guerre s'écarta violemment des lumières emplies de rage. Il ne voulait pas avoir plus que celle qui était en lui. Il s'éloigna de celles perdues, il était déjà assez perdu. Il évita les pures et brillantes qui suppliaient... qui voulaient... la fin de la guerre. C'est ce que ces murmures-là demandaient. Mais guerre ne voulait pas finir et ne savait pas pourquoi il entendait ceux qui voulaient sa mort. Aucune de ces lueurs ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

A quoi servait de les avoir si elles ne valaient rien? Mais il reconnaissait qu'elles le 'nourrissaient' d'une certaine manière. Il existait pour ces créateurs de murmures. Pour eux il était guerre. Mais en quoi leur servait guerre si certains d'entre eux en venaient à ne pas le vouloir, comme il l'entendait?

Guerre ne pouvait pas se pencher sur cette pensée. Il avait besoin d'un guide. Quelqu'un pour lui montrer sa destinée.

Là!

Ce murmure-là!

Cette belle lueur si chaleureuse et accueillante. Un murmure qui le voulait, l'appelait, le nommait, le priait, le bénissait. Un murmure qui lui parlait.

Alors guerre réunit tout ce qui le faisait: les deux parts de son être. Et il se guida de ce murmure pour rejoindre cette personne qui pouvait le guider.


	3. Chapter 3

La Trinité de Guerre: naissance.

**Note auteur: Bonne lecture.**

**ATTENTION:** Ceci est un **SLASH** (relation entre deux hommes). Un **Ares/Joxer** pour être plus précise.

**Disclaimer:**** rien ne m'appartient des séries Xena ou Hercules. Par contre ma muse m'a encore frappée avec l'idée ^^.**

**P.S:**** Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ^^

* * *

**

o

o

o

A/J

o

o

o

**chapitre 3**

Zeus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Au lieu de transformer en cendre le corps d'Ares, le pouvoir était entré en lui et l'avait fait se relever. Dans son étonnement le dieu des dieux resta sans réaction. Une minute passa pendant laquelle chaque dieu présent se perdit dans le regard vide du dieu de guerre. Car l'homme avait retrouvé la déité que Zeus avait essayé de lui prendre. Et pourtant ce n'était plus le Ares qu'ils connaissaient tous. Il n'y avait rien dans cet homme qui soit humain. Aucune émotion visible, aucun geste après s'être remis debout. Une statue de pouvoir pur.

Ares n'était plus qu'un corps exsudent une énergie sans pareille. Dans cette seconde Zeus réalisa ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voir. Ce n'était pas la déité de la guerre qui faisait un dieu de guerre. C'était l'âme même de Ares qui faisait que le dieu de guerre pouvait exister. Le pouvoir n'était que pouvoir dans le creux d'une main sans la force de ce qui faisait que Ares était Ares... son esprit, tout son être rendaient ce simple pouvoir tellement plus important et vital à leurs vies.

Zeus comprit trop tard. Le mal avait déjà été fait. Mais toujours il se rappellerait que cette énergie qu'il avait tenue pour un instant dans une main, n'avait été que la moitié de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir venant de son fils Ares. Une moitié qui sans l'autre part ne valait rien et qui avec elle était éblouissante.

Soudain, Ares disparu. Une pure aura d'éclairs blancs rageant dans dans un fond de ténèbres l'entoura et l'emporta. Jamais avant ce jour Ares n'avait eut une telle aura.

Dans la seconde suivante, plusieurs dieux essayèrent de suivre leur frère par peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire dans son état. Mais revinrent tous à leur point de départ. Ils ne pouvaient pas retrouver Ares. Ils n'avaient plus avec lui le lien qui leur permettait en tout temps de rejoindre les autres dieux. Ce lien avait été brisé par les actions de Zeus.

De son côté, Cupidon entra dans une nouvelle rage en voyant s'envoler celui qui était pour lui plus important que tout. Il voulut se jeter sur Zeus avec pour seule idée de le déchiqueter mais se retrouva emprisonné dans une bulle de magie comme nulle autre pareille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, jamais ressenti. Quoiqu'une partie de lui se sentent lié à cette aura de pouvoir qui l'entourait. Il aurait du connaître cette magie, cette vie insufflée dans chaque être... A cette pensée il recouvrit un peu de son humanité et rationalité. Petit à petit il redevint Cupidon, la créature s'effaçant avec sa rage. Le pouvoir qui l'avait arrêté semblait le bercer et il faillit s'endormir dans la paisible chaleur. Il força ses yeux ouverts et vit pour la première fois un être qu'il savait, comme il avait pensé plus tôt, insufflait une part vitale dans chaque être vivant de ce monde. Son instinct criait à lui: Destinée. La jeune femme sans visage, sans apparence, pure silhouette d'énergie blanche, s'avança vers lui et le relâcha de sa magie. Une main vint caresser le visage du jeune dieu et il sentit sa rage être remplacée par de la détermination. Il trouverait son père où qu'il soit. Il remuerait ciel et terre pour le revoir. Cupidon cligna des yeux à la voix qui lui parvint ensuite:

"Même si tu n'es pas celui à le retrouver, tu as un but maintenant plus précieux que cette rage ne te donnait. Peut-être parviendras-tu à le rejoindre? Tout dépendras du chemin que tu prendras. La destinée est peut-être unique mais elle a plusieurs visages et plusieurs voies. Il n'y a pas qu'une seule raison d'être dans vos vies, mais une multitude que vous n'arrivez pas toujours à atteindre. Le principal est de prendre la route et de voir si on peut y arriver.

"Destinée..." Murmura Cupidon.

Un hoquet de surprise venant de la foule de dieux maintenant présents dans la pièce le fit regarder autour de lui les dégâts qu'il avait causé dans sa colère. Et bien qu'il en rougissait, il était fier d'avoir rendu à son père cette part qui avait été arrachée. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait la bonne action mais il avait fait au mieux de ce que son instinct lui disait.

Le jeune dieu grogna en voyant avancer Zeus. Le dieu des dieux s'interrompit, son regard hanté par le souvenir du véritable pouvoir de Ares.

"Tu as finalement vu, roi des dieux." Dit la voix de la destinée. "Il t'aura fallu bien du temps pour dépasser tout tes désirs de conquêtes et de pouvoir. Toutes tes idées de contrôle sur le monde. Hercule n'est pas né en ce monde pour prendre la place du dieu de guerre." A ces mots tous les dieux se tournèrent vers Zeus. Certains avec colère, d'autres avec indignation, et beaucoup avec haine. Aucun d'eux n'appréciaient vraiment leur demi-frère héros. Hercule était arrogant. Sa tête bien trop grande de ses idées de monde parfait dont il était le seul héros. Mais le monde ne se limitait pas à sa petite vie. Et bien qu'aucun des dieux n'aime le sang et la mort que créait la guerre, ils savaient tous à quel point il était important de l'avoir. Tout comme ils venaient de voir qu'ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer leur frère parce qu'ils détestaient sa déité. Ares avait besoin d'eux. Pour la première fois ils pouvaient l'aider.

Avec étonnement ils se rendirent tous compte qu'il s'agissait en soit d'une course contre le temps, un combat pour récupérer leur frère dieu. Ils allaient s'engager dans une guerre sans sang ni mort. Ou du moins ils espéraient qu'aucun mort ne sortirait de cette lutte. Ils n'auraient jamais du ignorer et haïr le dieu de guerre. Parce qu'au fond ils avaient tous en eux les instincts de combat que Ares maîtrisait pour le reste du monde. Le dieu de guerre était en chacun d'eux.

"Oui... Ares est en chacun de vous. Et depuis trop longtemps votre ignorance et haine l'on maintenu dans une constante douleur. Il n'est aucun dieu qui peut survivre s'il n'est plus vénéré par ceux qu'il guide. Aucun de vous ne pourrait rester dans ce monde sans le pouvoir que vous donne prêtres et autres humains sous votre coupe. Ares, lui, a tenu depuis des siècles. Sombre et fermé au reste de l'humanité et des dieux, pour garder en lui cette souffrance et ne pas la relâcher sur le monde. Pour que son pouvoir ne détruise pas la vie sur terre et dans les cieux. Car telle est sa destinée. Il est l'unique qui peut gouverner cette déité. Et cette déité existe parce que sans elle rien sur terre ne pourrait survivre. La guerre n'est pas seulement les combats d'épées. La guerre est ce sentiment en chacun qu'il faut combattre constamment ce qui est en soi et autour de soi. Si les hommes n'avaient plus cette motivation de faire mieux, de vivre mieux, de tenir tête à la vie et ses épreuves, de combattre... alors tout cesserait d'exister. Le pouvoir a toujours été là. Ce qui lui manquait était une âme pour le guider, pour le compléter, pour le retirer de cette solitude qui fait naître la folie. Ares était cette âme. Le seul de toute la toile de vie que j'ai reconnu capable de tenir ce rôle. Il est né pour ça et a vécu pour ça." Destinée se tourna vers Zeus après les avoir tous regardés l'un après l'autre.

"Et vous père des dieux et des héros. Votre destinée n'a jamais été de remplacer le dieu de guerre par l'un de vos choisi. Et encore moins par celui qui a perdu ma voie et n'est pas loin de recevoir son dû, s'il continue à empêcher ce qui doit être d'arriver."

Zeus savait qu'elle parlait d'Hercule. Il ne voyait que la perfection de son fils jusqu'à ce jour. Son noble Hercule qui lui ressemblait tant. C'est cette ressemblance qui soudain lui semblait si laide. Parce que dans cette terrible heure il avait appris à voir ce qu'il était vraiment et ce qu'il apercevait n'était que défauts d'arrogances et d'avidité. Il voyait en lui et en Hercule ce qui avait toujours été là: cette part qu'ils avaient hérités de son propre père. Cette folie qui avait fait que Chronos, père de Zeus, avait dévoré ses enfants. Ares, lui, était différent... Il avait tout de Rhéa, mère de Zeus, et de Gaïa sa grand-mère. Il avait cette ténacité, ce désir de lutter pour survivre et obtenir une vie meilleure. Ares avait hérité de la part des femmes déesses. De ces deux qui firent tomber Chronos, et de Héra qui après avoir été abusée par son époux était devenue reine vénérée par les humains. Reine guerrière qui donna un dieu guerrier. Non... Ares n'était pas destiné à naître de Zeus tant qu'il était destiné à naître de la lignée de ces femmes.

Zeus ferma les yeux sur des larmes qu'il n'avait jamais versé. Qu'avait-il fait?

"Mais il y a une chance." Fit la voie de Destinée. Zeus rouvrit les yeux et d'un regard la supplia. "Comme le pouvoir avait besoin de son autre moitié pour le guider et ne rien détruire, l'âme a besoin d'un guide à son tour. C'est un pouvoir de trinité. Le pouvoir de guerre, l'âme de guerre, le guide de guerre. Il manque ce guide et Ares dans son instinct pur est parti le trouver. Il doit l'atteindre. Pas seulement l'avoir à ses côtés physiquement... mais faire que cette âme reste avec lui pour l'éternité. Ares doit clore la trinité. C'est la destinée ultime du dieu de guerre. Celle qu'il n'était pas obligé de suivre parce qu'il avait la volonté jusque là de survivre chaque journée sans autre aide... Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé. Il n'aurait pas eut à prendre cette voie sans vos actions de ce jour. La voie existait. Mais elle n'a pris vie terrestre que ces dernières décennies. Dés que Ares a commencé à perdre sa volonté. Dés que ces instincts ont été étouffés par les ordres et la haine de votre famille, la voie s'est ouverte. Jusqu'à la naissance de Hercule le guide n'avait pas de corps. Le guide attendait. Il est né plus tard, se sentant appelé. Et depuis il attend sur terre d'être rejoint par le dieu de guerre pour compléter sa destinée."

"Qui est le guide?" Demanda Zeus.

"C'est à Ares qu'appartient le nom de son guide. A lui de le découvrir et de l'emmener sur l'Olympe. Là où la trinité doit avoir sa demeure."

"Dans ce cas nous ne devons pas partir à la recherche de mon père." Dis Cupidon. "Il est sur la bonne voie n'est-ce pas?"

"Il est sur la voie mais peut en sortir. Vous êtes destinés à le chercher. Seulement... pendant que vous serez après lui, il sera après un autre. Vous allez lui donner plus de volonté pour atteindre son but. Toutes ses actions dépendront de vous tous. Je ne peux vous en dire la raison. Sachez juste qu'il y en a une et que vous devez la suivre."

Alors Destinée commença à disparaître, sa silhouette blanche devenant translucide puis invisible. Sa voix résonna une dernière fois:

"Suivez la raison... Suivez Ares."


	4. Chapter 4

La Trinité de Guerre: naissance.

**Note auteur: Bonne lecture.**

**ATTENTION:** Ceci est un **SLASH** (relation entre deux hommes). Un **Ares/Joxer** pour être plus précise.

**Disclaimer:**** rien ne m'appartient des séries Xena ou Hercules. Par contre ma muse m'a encore frappée avec l'idée ^^.**

**P.S:**** Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ^^

* * *

**

o

o

o

A/J

o

o

o

**chapitre 4**

Guerre était porté par les foudres de sa rage. Moitié pouvoir et moitié âme. Cherchant ce murmure qu'il voulait conquérir et posséder. Cette voix qui lui parlait et pouvait le guider.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce murmure l'atteignait. Guerre l'entendait depuis longtemps. Un écho lointain d'abord, inconsistant, qui un jour avait pris vie. Mais toujours présent. Guerre avait juste choisi de l'ignorer. Après tout il n'en avait pas eu besoin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait accompli son devoir jusqu'à présent. Il... n'avait jamais été perdu comme il l'était à ce point? N'est-ce pas?

Mensonge se disait guerre. Mensonge tous ces mots qui n'étaient que façade. Guerre ne pouvait vivre sans ce murmure. Survivre oui. Vivre non. Mais ce qui importait était qu'il n'avait plus la force d'ignorer cette flamme... d'espoir. Car ce murmure était le seul guide de guerre au monde. Alors il le trouverait et le capturerait.

Pas un instant Guerre ne pensa à demander au murmure. Son instinct de survie trop puissant pour voir autre chose qu'une chasse et l'obtention de son trésor par tous les moyens possible.

C'était une question de possession. De regagner ce qui était Sien. Hors attaquer était la meilleure solution que Guerre puisse trouver à ce combat qu'il menait. Après tout, c'était le talent qui lui avait été donné. Se battre et gagner. Force de vie, d'espoir, d'esprit.

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps. Car Guerre sentait les présences d'autres énergies qui voulaient le trouver. D'autres comme lui, pensait-il. Des âmes avec un pouvoir parent au sien. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser gagner cette chasse.

Alors Guerre disparu à nouveau dans cette aura de foudres blanches et noires. Ce n'était que l'un des relais à suivre vers son guide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eris, soeur de Ares, apparut à l'endroit où elle sentait le pouvoir de son frère. Il n'était plus là. Et le seul indice qu'elle trouva ne portait même pas la trace de son énergie. C'était une pique en vieux fer rouillé qui semblait avoir servi récemment, au vu des empreintes de sang posées sur le manche.

Un objet sans importance que la déesse jeta à terre avant de reprendre ses recherches. Et l'arme oubliée roula sur le sol un instant, s'immobilisant au pied d'un arbre. Si la déesse avait pris le temps de vraiment regarder, elle aurait vu le nom gravé au milieu de la rouille. Et elle aurait pu devancer son frère dans cette chasse.

C'était une voie qu'elle n'avait pas suivi.


	5. Chapter 5

La Trinité de Guerre: naissance.

**Note auteur: Bonne lecture.**

**ATTENTION:** Ceci est un **SLASH** (relation entre deux hommes). Un **Ares/Joxer** pour être plus précise.

**Disclaimer:**** rien ne m'appartient des séries Xena ou Hercules. Par contre ma muse m'a encore frappée avec l'idée ^^.**

**P.S:**** Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ^^

* * *

**

o

o

o

A/J

o

o

o

**chapitre 5**

Guerre se matérialisa en silence derrière un grand rocher. Le murmure n'était plus... A la place se trouvait l'une des plus belle voix qu'il ait pu entendre.

Elle lui était familière. Et cela l'attristait, bien que ce sentiment lui soit totalement inconnu. Parce que cela signifiait qu'il avait déjà rencontré son guide et l'avait ignoré. Il l'avait eu devant lui et n'en avait pas pris possession. La vague tristesse devint colère. Il ne pouvait continuer sur cette voie qu'il avait choisi. Il devait cesser de survivre et saisir tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour vivre.

Guerre s'avança lentement, prédateur évitant d'effrayer sa proie.

Et la voix quand à elle continuait sa mélodie. Pas de voeu de puissance, ni de sang. Pas de souhait de voir Guerre mourir. Pure innocence. Pas celle des nouveaux nés ou des vierges. Le son était trop empli de peine pour ne pas avoir connu et affronté la vie. C'était une innocence d'espoir. Un être qui n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer, de croire en un jour meilleur. De vouloir faire ressortir le bien en chaque vie, au lieu de ne voir que la destruction et la rage.

Comment la voix pouvait-elle garder cette pureté en ayant l'expérience de la vie que Guerre savait qu'elle avait?

C'était un mystère qu'il n'avait pas le temps de résoudre s'il ne voulait pas perdre sa proie.

Pourtant... la prière qui sortait des lèvres inconnues attirait toute son attention. Peut-être y avait-il plus à gagner en entendant les mots? Alors Guerre changea ses plans. Quelle stratégie reste inchangée si on veut vaincre?

La prière était étrange, les mots de l'être ressemblant plus à une discussion avec un ami qu'une demande d'un guerrier comme Guerre en avait, dans ses souvenirs, l'habitude.

"Je sais qu'elle n'est pas méchante mais juste une fois j'aimerai être le bienvenu quelque part. Ne pas être rejeté. Je ne veux pas dire que je voudrais qu'elle se jette sur moi ou quoi que ce soit. Non, parce que je me suis aperçu que mon intérêt pour elle était superficiel et qu'elle est plus une amie qu'autre chose. Et puis elle est amoureuse de Xena et Xena l'aime en retour. Je ne suis pas si stupide que je ne le vois pas. Mais maintenant que j'agis comme un ami elle ne croit pas que je n'essaie pas de la séduire. Ce qui est stupide parce que vraiment je ne lui emmène pas de fleur ni ne lui fait de cadeaux... Mais elle continue de m'insulter pour me repousser, même en temps qu'ami... je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'elle a en tête. Ce qu'elle pense. Mais si je ne suis qu'un poids pour elle je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir croiser leur chemin à nouveau. Et Xena ne réagit même pas pour l'arrêter pour au moins l'empêcher de me taper sur la tête ou me traiter aussi mal.

Alors Ares je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dois faire. J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir un guerrier et de protéger la Grèce. Seulement... je suis incapable au combat et je suis d'une maladresse incroyable. Je me rappelle quand j'étais petit, Jett, mon frère ainé, a essayé de m'apprendre à me battre. Il disait que me faire battre par notre père ne pouvait pas m'aider à m'améliorer. Alors en secret il nous entraînait Jace et moi. C'est grâce à lui que je sais me défendre et ça m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprise. Mais au contraire de Jace qui a transféré sa grâce naturelle dans l'art du combat, bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais dit à père parce qu'il n'était pas intéressé à devenir guerrier.... j'ai gardé cette maladresse et ne peut m'en débarrasser. Jett a voulu savoir pourquoi j'étais si différent d'eux... et il a découvert. Saviez-vous Lord Ares qu'un enfant dont le crâne est fracassé contre un trône de pierre garde des séquelles à vie?

Mon père semble-t-il ne savait pas. Lui qui se dit si intelligent. Alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé, il pensait que mes frères et moi étions le fruit d'une aventure de ma mère et il a voulu prouver ça en vérifiant si nous étions aussi fort et résistant que lui. Il a brandé au fer rouge l'aîné Jett, avec la marque de sa maison pour montrer qu'il lui appartenait. Je pense qu'il savait au fond que nous étions de lui et ne voulais pas perdre son héritier. Jace, le second, a eu les veines ouvertes, mais bandagées presque aussitôt parce qu'il n'a pas pleuré une seule fois. Jett non plus n'avait pas pleuré... Il semblerait que notre nourrice ait entendu ses projets et nous ai donné une drogue pour nous garder calme mais pas inconscient. Moi... moi il m'a saisit et m'a tapé contre le fauteuil de pierre qui lui servait lors des réunions de guerres. Je n'ai pas pleuré...

La drogue nous a fait oublié. Et nous n'étions que des bébés. Mais maintenant Jett sait comment il a été brandé de la marque de notre maison. Il a coupé la peau à cet endroit pour retirer le symbole. Il dit qu'il préfère une cicatrice que d'appartenir à notre père. Jace a trouvé un étranger qui grave des symbole dans la peau de ceux qui veulent. Il appelle ça des tatouages.

C'est là que j'étais cette semaine loin de Xena et Gabrielle, avec mes frères. Jace nous a fait venir après avoir découvert l'étranger, il voulait notre présence au moment d'effacer le souvenir de notre père. Nous lui avons tenu les mains. Mais sans aucune drogue, Jace n'a pas pleuré une seconde jusqu'à la fin.... et quand les larmes sont venues c'étaient des larmes de joies.

Moi, je ne peux pas retirer la marque de notre père, je garderais les séquelles à vie. Je suis juste heureux d'avoir vu mes frères libres de ce poids du passé. C'est cette semaine qui m'a changé. Je serais retourné vers Xena et Gabrielle pour les suivre dans leurs aventures mais... je suis différent et tellement perdu.

Ares... je sais que je ne suis pas un vrai guerrier et la plupart du temps je rêve d'en devenir un juste pour ne pas perdre mon dieu. Parce que toutes ces années je me suis raccroché à votre existence et à cet espoir d'être plus qu'un incapable ou un rejet. N'y-a-t-il rien qui puisse me garder sous votre service? N'y-a-t-il rien que je puisse faire? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour vous garder dans mon coeur, parce que votre place y est assurée... mais j'ai besoin de vous donner une raison pour que vous me gardiez dans votre esprit au moins, et peut-être dans votre coeur de guerrier comme autre chose qu'un... rêveur sans espoir.

Peut-être que parce que je sais que c'est... un rêve que je n'atteindrais jamais, je ne prie pas dans l'un de vos temple comme d'habitude. Je ne veut pas attendre devant l'hôtel et ne jamais vous voir venir à moi. Je perdrai tout espoir. Et encore uns fois j'ai parlé et parlé dans le vide... mais j'ai toujours l'impression que quelque part vous m'écoutez. Une illusion je sais... mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je m'accrocherais à vous aussi longtemps que je pourrai. Vous être ma liberté dans ce monde, celui que j'ai choisit. J'aurai pu prendre un autre dieu même après avoir été offert à vous avec mes frères à notre naissance. Il suffisait que je fasse autre chose de ma vie, écrire, danser, être philosophe. Mais je vous ai voulu malgré les remarques de mon père et des autres guerriers. C'est mon choix." Finit l'homme assis au coin de l'eau, sa main touchant le liquide tranquillement, flottant à la surface comme une caresse. Son visage tourné vers le ciel dans une expression décidée... et plutôt mule pensa Guerre avec le peu de raison qui lui revenait en présence de l'autre. Joxer... le nom de l'homme était Joxer. Et Joxer l'appelait lui... Guerre. Mais par un autre nom... Ares? Etait-il prêt pour ce nom? Quelle différence vraiment entre Guerre et Ares? Ils n'étaient qu'un au final. Et Joxer était leur lien.

'Mien" Pensa Ares. Joxer était à lui, uniquement à lui pour l'éternité. Jusque là, Guerre, ou Ares comme le nommait l'autre, avait vu sa quette comme une guerre de plus. Mais Joxer donnait à ce sens de possession que le dieu voulait prendre du guide, une direction toute différente. Un feu embrasait le dieu de guerre. Une passion qui surpassait toute soif de combat qu'il avait pu connaître. Ares trouvant en cet être un instant de paix dans sa rage intérieure, même si sous la forme d'un nouveau feu, s'avança en silence.

Arrivé derrière l'homme il fit un bruit, volontaire, et Joxer se tourna vite vers lui, une main allant vers son épée posée au sol. Là, la main posée sur le métal tandis que l'autre, couverte d'eau, se plaçait devant lui comme en défense... Joxer leva des yeux ronds sur son dieux mais avant qu'il ait pu bouger plus il vit le dieu se pencher et le saisir violemment. Bloquant ses bras derrière son dos et le collant au torse de Ares. L'épée tomba au sol près de l'armure délaissée que Joxer avait retiré en prévision du bain qu'il comptait prendre. Une main tenant les siennes derrière lui il ne pouvait pas se débattre contre la force d'un dieu. Et la rage qui nageait encore dans les yeux noirs de Ares n'était surpassée que par un sentiment que Joxer n'arrivait pas à reconnaître mais qui le faisait frissonner. La main libre du dieu passa devant son visage, venant se poser sur ses yeux pour les garder fermés et une vague d'énergie emporta Joxer dans un sommeil profond.

'Dors.' Pensa Ares. Et le dieux retint le poids du corps qui s'effondrait puis le transféra dans ses bras, le portant comme une mariée, aussi précieusement et doucement qu'il pouvait. Les deux disparurent dans un rayon de foudres lumineuses et sombres.

Et pendant que le dieu perdu arraché son trésor aux terres mortelles, ses frères et soeurs les parcouraient toujours. Certains fouillant temples et demeures appartenant à Ares. Certains allant voir sa fille Xena, la princesse guerrière. Et puis...

D'autres suivant les pas de Hercule, au cas où leur frère perdu essaierait de l'attaquer.

Il n'y avait personne pour penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à Joxer le Brave. Celui qui était invisible pour tout autre que Ares.


	6. Chapter 6

La Trinité de Guerre: naissance.

**Note auteur: Bonne lecture.**

**ATTENTION:** Ceci est un **SLASH** (relation entre deux hommes). Un **Ares/Joxer** pour être plus précise.

**Disclaimer:**** rien ne m'appartient des séries Xena ou Hercules. Par contre ma muse m'a encore frappée avec l'idée ^^.**

**P.S:**** Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ^^

* * *

**

o

o

o

A/J

o

o

o

**chapitre 6**

Ares arriva dans une vieille maison seule dans une vallée. C'était un endroit qu'aucun autre dieu ne connaissait. Et même Guerre, dans son état blessé, partagé, avait du mal à recouvrir la mémoire de Ares. Tant que le pouvoir de guerre ne se serait pas uni à l'âme de Ares, leur esprit resterait brisé.

Seule la présence de l'homme dans ses bras permettait au dieu de voir un semblant de souvenir.

Cette demeure avait été son refuge quand il était enfant. Ici avait vécu un vieux guerrier qui lui avait appris beaucoup et à sa mort lui avait offert la maison. Ares n'avait jamais dévoilé qu'un mortel l'avait aidé dans sa jeunesse, avant qu'il ne prenne le symbole de pouvoir du dieu de la guerre. Ici, il se savait protégé et aucune magie autre que la sienne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir du dôme l'entourant. Personne ne pouvait suivre son pouvoir en ces lieux. Parce que Ares avait protégé l'endroit avec son énergie pendant des siècles, l'avait caché aux yeux des mortels et des dieux.

Et ce faisant, avait fait de ces terres un lieu intermédiaire entre les deux mondes, que lui seul pouvait atteindre.

Secouant les visions du passé, le dieu entra dans son abri. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une grande pièce servant de chambre, avec une simple porte ouverte su un côté où l'on pouvait apercevoir une vaste baignoire digne d'un dieu.

Un lit immense était collé contre le mur opposé à l'unique fenêtre et la porte d'entrée. Il était couvert de fourrures et de coussins. Un âtre brûlait de ce que Ares se souvenait être un feu éternel que sa tante Estia, déesse du feu et du foyer, lui avait offert. Il n'y avait aucun risque à le laisser allumer quand il ne séjournait pas en ces lieux.

Le tapis sur lequel le lit était posé dépassé largement de sous le meuble, offrant un bref asile contre le froid des pierres nues de la vieille maison. Aucun autre luxe n'était ajouté. Ares, qui avait vécu toute sa vie en bataille, sans jamais posséder de réelle demeure autre que son temple sur le Mont Olympe, n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

Il aimait la simplicité. Pas de décorations prenant la poussière, ni de grandes tapisseries inutiles. Un lit, un bain, un feu. Ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir sur les champs de guerre.

Réalisant qu'il était resté debout un long moment, le dieu ferma la porte derrière lui d'une pensée et s'avança vers le grand lit. Son esprit était plus clair avec Joxer dans ses bras. L'âme Ares ayant momentanément pris le dessus sur Guerre.

D'une autre pensée, il retira ses vêtements à son fardeau avant de le déposer doucement et avec reluctance sous les fourrures qui s'étaient déplacées à ses ordres.

Les mains de Ares se firent hésitantes au moment de relâcher son emprise sur son guide. Pourtant, il savait qu'il le devait. Déjà, les murmures grandissant dans son esprit redonnait à Guerre tout pouvoir et lui rappelait ses devoirs envers les hommes et le monde.

Il se rassura sur le fait que cet être qui lui appartenait ne pourrait pas traverser les boucliers protégeant la maison. Joxer ne pourrait pas l'abandonner.

Et rien au monde ne pourrait voler cet homme au dieu de guerre.


	7. Chapter 7

La Trinité de Guerre: naissance.

**Note auteur: Bonne lecture.**

**ATTENTION:** Ceci est un **SLASH** (relation entre deux hommes). Un **Ares/Joxer** pour être plus précise.

**Disclaimer:**** rien ne m'appartient des séries Xena ou Hercules. Par contre ma muse m'a encore frappée avec l'idée ^^.**

**P.S:**** Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ^^

* * *

**

o

o

o

A/J

o

o

o

**chapitre 7**

A son réveil, la première action de Joxer fut de s'accrocher aux couvertures à la réalisation brutale qu'il était nu. Sa prise se fit encore plus forte en voyant son dieu se pencher sur lui.

"Ares? Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi? Je veux dire... Pas que vous n'ayez pas le droit de faire ce que vous voulez... mais... pas que je proteste non plus... enfin je veux dire.... Si! Je proteste... Mais pas pour vous désobéir... Enfin... vous avez sûrement dix milles choses à faire alors je vais juste m'habiller et partir. A moins que vous vouliez quelque chose?" Bafouilla Joxer avec précipitation.

Mais Ares se contenta de prendre la main de Joxer et de la caresser sans un mot. Alors seulement Joxer réalisa que son dieu avait cette même expression que lors de son enlèvement. Cette rage bouillonnante couverte pour l'instant d'une émotion qui effrayait grandement l'homme allongé nu dans un grand lit.

Oui. Joxer avait souhaité et demandé l'attention de son dieu... Mais pas un instant il n'avait pensé à ce particulier besoin du dieu de guerre. Il n'était pas rare de voir deux hommes ensemble, surtout parmi les guerriers qui passaient tant de temps loin de leurs familles. Ce qui étonnait le mortel était d'avoir attiré l'attention de Ares. Joxer n'était pas très beau, il le savait. Il n'était pas laid non plus. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas le moindre charme.

Les quelques femmes qu'il avait connu étaient celles de la maison close de Meg, et qu'il avait du payer.

Alors avoir Le Dieu de la Guerre à son chevet avec ce regard brûlant... était effrayant.

D'autant plus que Joxer pouvait dire sans difficulté que le dieu n'était pas lui-même. Il n'était pas entièrement 'là'. Il ne pouvait savoir à quel point il était dans le vrai. Car Ares et Guerre n'étaient toujours pas réunis. Et quand l'un gouvernait le corps l'autre se mettait en arrière.

En cette seconde, Ares était à l'avant, retenant le feu de Guerre pour ne pas faire fuir le précieux être entre leurs mains.

"Est-ce que c'est encore un accident avec une flèche d'amour? Parce que si c'est ça, je suis sûr que Cupidon ou Aprhodite... Non, oublions Aphrodite: elle serait bien capable d'aimer la situation. Donc je disais... Cupidon. Il viendrait immédiatement et il vous guérirait d'un geste de main, ou de flèche, ou quoi que ce soit dont il ait besoin. Et vous pourrez alors me faire voler par la fenêtre pour me faire quitter les lieux..." Sa voix se coupa quand Ares grogna d'une rage dont Joxer était assez intelligent pour comprendre la raison.

"D'accord. Pardon... Je voulais dire que vous pourrez me garder ici pour aussi longtemps que vous voudrez tout en sachant que c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez. Je me suis mélangé dans mes mots et j'en suis parfaitement, totalement, désolé."

A nouveau, il s'interrompit. Mais cette fois à cause du regard noir captivant qui l'hypnotisait presque.

Ares leva soudain le visage vers le plafond, semblant enragé. Ses deux mains se serraient sur celle de Joxer qu'il n'avait toujours pas relâchée. Le son de détresse que le mortel ne pouvait retenir lui fit baisser les yeux sur son prisonnier. Un éclair d'indécision passa dans le regard de Ares puis... avant que Joxer ait pu réagir, il était à nouveau sous le sortilège de sommeil de son dieu.

Sans perdre un instant, Ares se transporta sur un champ de bataille dont il sentait que tous ses plans avaient été sabotés. Il savait que c'était un piège pour le capturer. Il pouvait même dire que la signature était celle de membres de sa 'famille' de pouvoir. De ces autres comme lui. Mais en tant que dieu de guerre il se devait d'intervenir.

Il était un génie stratégique sans aucun pareil sur Terre. Il trouverait bien moyen de remettre les deux camps sur le bon chemin tout en évitant ses... 'frères et soeurs' lui transmit sa mémoire alors que Guerre reprenait contrôle.

A peine arrivé, il se déplaça à l'aide de son pouvoir partout dans le camps où il sentait l'interférence des 'autres'. Heureusement ils n'avaient changés que de petites choses. Sûrement pour s'assurer qu'ils pouvaient tout remettre en ordre d'eux-même une fois leur mission accomplie. C'était leur erreur.

Guerre profita de ce fait pour arranger ce qu'il voulait avant de disparaître à nouveau sans laisser de trace. Heureux que la compagnie de son guide le jour d'avant lui ait redonné possession de son savoir militaire, ainsi que d'un peu de la raison qu'il avait perdu durant ce qu'il appelait la 'séparation' des deux parties de son être.

Malheureusement pour lui sa famille était tenace. Aussi passa-t-il ce nouveau jour à parcourir le pays pour réparer les dégâts des 'autres'. Pour éviter les catastrophes qui surgiraient si les plans de guerre n'étaient pas suivis à la lettre.

Guerre ne le savait pas, mais ce jour lui fit en même temps regagner la confiance des hommes. Car il surgissait quand ils avaient le plus besoin de lui et la rage qu'il avait appris à retenir toute sa vie, même en leur présence de guerriers, était à la vue de tous et concentrée sur l'accomplissement de leurs voeux. Les hommes ne réalisaient pas que leurs souhaits n'étaient répondus que parce qu'ils coïncidaient avec la mission de leur dieu.

Tout ce qui comptait pour eux était de recevoir une réponse.

Mais tandis que les armées du peuple se réjouissaient, tandis que Joxer dormait, tandis que les dieux de l'Olympe essayait de capturer leur frère perdu, Guerre retombait dans cet état empli de rage animale qu'il avait eu après la 'séparation'. Plus il passait de temps loin de son guide, plus le lien entre les deux parties de son être était fissuré.

Les prières de ses fidèles ne suffisaient plus à maintenir son pouvoir. Seul le scellé de la trinité de guerre pourrait le sauver et avec lui toute la Grèce. Parce que s'il perdait l peu de contrôle qui lui restait... il ne resterait probablement rien de plus sur son passage que des cendres. La Terre elle-même ne s'en remettrait pas. Seule Destinée savait la tragédie qui prendrait place si cette voie continuait.

Pourtant, Destinée savait aussi... que dans le mal que causaient les autres dieux en séparant sans le savoir Guerre et Ares de leur guide, ils augmentaient aussi la chance de la création de la trinité. Parce que sans leurs actions, Ares ayant tout contrôle en présence de Joxer, prendrait trop de temps pour sceller l'union. Seul Guerre, guidé par ses instincts, provoquerait l'union sans plus attendre.

Les dégâts provoqués par Zeus étaient au point que chaque seconde maintenant comptaient. Si ce n'avait été que Destinée était certaine du coeur et des choix de Joxer le Brave, elle aurait préféré voir le monde tomber que de voir une seule âme 'forcée' dans ce qui allait arriver. Mais Joxer était Joxer. Destinée savait ces valeurs. Tout comme Ares avait été l'Unique être à pouvoir contenir Guerre en lui et à s'unir au pouvoir destructeur, Joxer était l'Unique à pouvoir joindre ces deux entités. Se joindre à eux et les joindre enfin en cette unique entité qu'ils étaient avant l'intervention de Zeus.


	8. Chapter 8

La Trinité de Guerre: naissance.

**Note auteur: Bonne lecture.**

**ATTENTION:** Ceci est un **SLASH** (relation entre deux hommes). Un **Ares/Joxer** pour être plus précise.

**Disclaimer:**** rien ne m'appartient des séries Xena ou Hercules. Par contre ma muse m'a encore frappée avec l'idée ^^.**

**P.S:**** Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ^^

* * *

**

o

o

o

A/J

o

o

o

**chapitre 8**

ASSEZ... ASSEZ... Criait Guerre dans l'enfer qu'était devenu son être. Ses pensées, son corps... il n'était que douleur et rage.

A nouveau ses yeux ne voyaient pus rien que ténèbres et seule une petite lueur s'accrochait à lui qu'il savait venir d'un Joxer pourtant endormi et loin de lui. Son guide était resté avec lui, qu'il le réalise ou non.

Profitant de sa perte d'attention, les dieux qui avaient pris en charge ce champs de bataille pour attirer leur frère... l'entouraient de leurs pouvoirs comme d'une cage indestructible. Ils n'avaient pas réalisés... même après les évènements dans le bureau de Zeus... la teneur de la puissance du dieu de guerre.

Et jusqu'à ce jour aucun d'eux n'aurait pu comprendre qu'un dieu puisse cacher une telle déité comme il l'avait fait. Il n'y avait pas un dieu sur le Mont Olympe qui aurait pu contenir 'Guerre' comme l'avait appelé Destinée à chaque fois qu'elle était venue suivre leurs progrès dans cette mission. Ils auraient tous explosés, seraient devenus fous. 'Guerre' n'avait jamais été pour eux. Tout comme Guerre n'avait jamais été en-dessous de leurs pouvoirs comme ils l'avaient cru. Tous en avaient profité. Tous avaient donné des ordres, les sachant incompatibles avec la consigne de leur père de ne pas toucher Hercules. Tous avaient rapporté à Zeus lorsque Ares ne réussissait pas ces projets.

Tous les dieux avaient un jour ou l'autre fait usage de la haine de Zeus envers ce fils que Era lui avait donné. Tous ou presque. La maison de l'amour s'était tenu aux côtés de Ares au moins. Tout comme aujourd'hui se tenait Cupidon, apparut grand et fort devant Ares... secondes après que son père ait envoyé à terre ceux qui voulaient l'emprisonner. Seconde avant que le dieu de guerre n'use de son immense pouvoir pour détruire ceux que sa rage ne reconnaissait plus comme frères.

Seul le lien d'un père envers son fils pouvait arrêter la main de pouvoir. Guerre arrêta son geste dés qu'il sentit la présence de cet autre qui était arrivé. Cet autre qui ne l'attaquait pas et exsudait paix et amour... pour lui?

L'être se tenait debout, sans bouger d'un millimètre. Et Guerre reconnaissait en ce geste le contrôle nécessaire pour supporter l'énergie de guerre qu'il envoyait pourtant autour de lui. Cet 'autre' pouvait lui tenir tête. Mais cet autre ne cherchait pas à le capturer, seulement à l'empêcher de détruire les 'autres'. Et si c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, Guerre pouvait le lui concéder.

Pas une seconde Guerre ne s'arrêta pour se demander comment il pouvait sentir toutes les émotions dirigées à lui de cet être tandis que tous ses autres 'frères' étaient comme des conteneurs vides pour ses sens enflammés. Ce lien qui avait retenu sa main l'avait quelque peu apaisé, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse décider de ses prochaines actions au lieu de suivre la piste laissée par les pièges tendus des autres dieux.

Ce brin de raison qui lui était revenu par la simple présence de cet 'autre' inattendu, lui permis de prendre une nouvelle voie de Destinée. Le stratège en lui se rendit compte que ses frères n'avaient pas irrémédiablement détruits ses plans de batailles et que ce qu'ils endommageaient pouvait être remis en place de leurs propres mains.

Guerre n'avait aucune raison de poursuivre sa lutte conte eux. Parce qu'à la fin de la journée, ils s'empresseraient tous d'arranger le résultat de leurs manipulations. Parce qu'au fond leur mission était de donner au monde un sens et un ordre précis. Ces champs de combats, ces morts et ces survivants étaient voulus. Alors à la fin du jour les dieux répareraient tout.

Guerre pouvait retourner dans son refuge.


	9. Chapter 9

La Trinité de Guerre: naissance.

**Note auteur: Bonne lecture.**

**ATTENTION:** Ceci est un **SLASH** (relation entre deux hommes). Un **Ares/Joxer** pour être plus précise.

**Disclaimer:**** rien ne m'appartient des séries Xena ou Hercules. Par contre ma muse m'a encore frappée avec l'idée ^^.**

**P.S:**** Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ^^

* * *

**

o

o

o

A/J

o

o

o

**chapitre 9**

Guerre se transporta directement dans la petite maison de la vallée cachée. Et bien que ses instincts lui crient de marquer le dormeur comme sien, le sentiment de paix qui surgit en lui à retrouver cette précieuse présence... lui donnait le vertige.

Guerre se sentait soudain encore plus perdu qu'avant, quoique différemment. Un rien de l'esprit de Ares était revenu et lui murmurait qu'il devrait séduire et non prendre. Que pour garder cet être il devrait à tout prix éviter de le blesser. Et que le posséder sans son accord ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Guidé par ces pensées, Guerre quitta la demeure par la porte d'entrée, se dirigeant vers le jardin secret qu'il avait un jour demandé à sa grand-mère Gaïa de créer. Il fit alors le choix de laisser Joxer se réveiller. Peut-être que son absence permettrait à l'homme de se détendre. Et si cela n'avait aucun effet, alors Guerre ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Car tous ses instincts hurlaient déjà à lui pour cette seule action de quitter la demeure.

Mais Ares avait raison. Autant qu'ils veuillent tous deux garder Joxer dans ce sommeil forcé pour ne pas avoir à affronter le mortel et peut-être le perdre, ils ne pouvaient non plus supporter l'idée que l'homme ne les choisisse pas de lui-même. C'était un risque à prendre.

Joxer revint à lui, seul. Le feu dans l'âtre réchauffait étrangement son âme et calmait ses inquiétudes. Les souvenirs de ses derniers instants éveillés avaient moins de pouvoir à la lueur de ces flammes. Et il ne pensait même pas être sous le sort d'un dieu. Ou s'il l'était ce dieu, ou déesse, n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

Fermant les yeux, Joxer se demanda ce qu'il ferait si Ares revenait. Le dieu n'était apparemment pas lui-même, sans quoi Joxer serait ignoré et seulement témoin de l'une des multiples confrontations entre le dieu de la guerre et Xena, voir même Hercules.

Et si Ares était toujours sous l'influence d'une flèche d'amour, comme il en avait tiré la conclusion? Joxer ne pouvait résister au pouvoir de son dieu ni à ses demandes. Ares était assez fort pour le maîtriser s'il essayait de fuir. Et il pouvait aussi sans difficulté l'attacher, le bâillonner, ou simplement l'endormir comme il l'avait déjà fait.

Joxer pouvait-il vivre avec l'idée d'être forcé à quelque chose qu'il pouvait aisément donner à ce dieu qu'il avait choisi de vénérer? Et après tout... ce n'était qu'un corps... et probablement qu'une nuit. Il souffrirait certainement plus d'être à nouveau ignoré une fois le sort sur son dieu passé, que de passer une nuit avec lui.

Les yeux que Joxer rouvrit sur la chambre étaient pleins d'une douleur qui n'y avait pas été avant. Parce qu'il savait que cette décision allait le blesser mais que tout était pour le mieux. Même si le mieux n'était pas le mieux pour lui mais pour un autre.

Il finit par s'assoir lentement et rouler hors du lit. Le tapis sous ses pieds aidèrent un peu à réchauffer son corps à défaut de son âme. Mais dés qu'il toucha le sol de pierre qui le séparait de ce qu'il pouvait voir être une salle de bain, son être entier fut parcourut de frissons.

Il parcourut la pièce sur des jambes tremblantes. Il n'essaya même pas de voir si la porte était fermée et la fenêtre incassable. Il avait la certitude que tel était le cas. Il ne doutait jamais que son dieu n'hésiterait devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et ce que Ares voulait semblait être un guerrier incapable et lamentable. Ce qui ne l'aurait pas retenu de prendre quelques précautions pour l'empêcher de fuir.

En attendant... Joxer pouvait deviner, au manque d'hygiène de son corps que cela faisait plusieurs jours au moins qu'il n'avait pas pris de bain... Et étant donné qu'il était sur le point de prendre son premier en un mois juste avant d'être enlevé... Il était encore plus surpris d'avoir attiré l'attention d'un dieu. Mais surtout de son dieu.

Avec un soupir, Joxer observa la grande baignoire qui se trouvait dans la pièce qu'il venait d'atteindre. Sans grande surprise il remarqua le manque de fenêtre ou de porte de secours... Très utiles pour un homme qui comme lui voulait fuir très loin. Même s'il ne serait pas vraiment allé très loin. Après tout son dieu pouvait le retrouver n'importe où à cause, ou grâce selon la personne concernée, au lien qu'il avait lui-même créé en choisissant d'entrer à son service.

Vraiment... si ce n'était pour ce petit défaut, avoir choisit Ares entre tous les dieux aurait été parfait. Malheureusement rien ne l'était jamais.

Joxer se glissa dans l'eau avec un nouveau soupir. De soulagement cette fois à trouver l'eau chaude. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne le soit pas constamment. Quand on est un dieu il n'est pas difficile d'avoir l'eau toujours à bonne température et toujours propre. A moins que Ares vienne juste de préparer ce bain. Dans ce cas Joxer espérait que c'était bien pour lui et non pas pour le dieu lui-même. Y avait-il une punition particulière pour un fidèle qui vole l'eau du bain de son dieu?

Il ne manquerait plus aussi que Ares entre pile à ce moment pour prendre son bain et trouvant Joxer nu dans son eau décide d'en profiter.... mauvaise pensée Joxer.

Décidant que le risque en valait la peine. Et qu'il le méritait bien après les récents évènements. Joxer pris tout son temps, se relaxant autant que possible. Il avait toujours aimé l'eau. A peu près depuis que son père avait essayé de le mettre en feu lors d'une démonstration à ses soldats, et malgré la fois où il avait aussi essayé de le noyer.

L'eau nettoyait le sang et les blessures. L'eau effaçait l'effarante douleur d'un corps meurtri.

On pouvait sauter dans l'eau du haut d'une falaise pour échapper à un danger, pour tomber dans ses bras et nager en sécurité. Et même le danger de ne pas remonter à la surface était moindre dans ce cas.

On pouvait purifier son âme dans l'eau.

Et c'est ce que Joxer faisait. Il se préparait pour ce qui viendrait si Ares était toujours sous cet étrange sort. Et pour ce faire il devait faire peau neuve. Effacer qui il était et offrir bien plus que ce qu'il serait jamais.

Il quitta la baignoire avec regret. Surtout pour éviter de ressembler à une prune. Il sursauta en voyant la robe de bain rouge sang pliée sur un petit tabouret. Elle n'y était pas lorsqu'il était entré.

Après s'être essuyé avec la large serviette aussi mystérieusement apparue, il enfila le peignoir aussi doux que de la soie. La couleur était, il le savait, un autre moyen du dieu de déclarer qu'il lui appartenait.

A peine avait-il passé la porte menant à la chambre qu'il fut saisit par deux bras puissants. Le dos maintenu contre un torse solide, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'autre.

Coincé dans l'étrange embrasse, lui qui ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une telle position ne savait comment réagir.

Un baiser déposé sur sa nuque le fit se figer de peur. Même s'il savait ce qui allait arriver il n'en avait pas moins des craintes valables et presque insurmontables. Les bras autour de lui se resserrant et le son de grognements pitoyables, lui firent oublier tout doute. Il avait fait un choix et s'y conformerait pour le bien de cet être qui en ce moment n'était plus le dieu de la guerre mais un homme perdu. Il était facile de reconnaître la part animale de celui qui le tenait, il pouvait voir que Ares n'avait plus toute sa raison. Il semblait même blessé par la peur que ressentait Joxer. Alors Joxer serait celui qui devrait faire en sorte que tout se passe au mieux.

Le mortel se détendit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule derrière lui en signe de soumission. Les bras se relaxèrent autour de lui et l'un d'eux tenta une douce caresse.

Fermant les yeux Joxer se disait que pour son dieux il pouvait tout faire et que si Ares avait besoin de lui ainsi... alors il se soumettait... sans peur à présent. Cet être divin avait déjà son âme, il aurait bientôt son innocence au désir d'un homme et son coeur.

Ares entendait les pensées de Joxer et la part possessive en lui se réjouissait d'être le premier et le seul à posséder cet homme de cette manière.

Les caresses se faisaient plus insistantes et Ares baissa la robe pour embrasser les épaules nues.

Bientôt, Joxer était allongé sur le lit et à la merci de son dieu. Il ne résistait pas et participait tant qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas que Ares s'en veuille, s'il était possible qu'un dieu ressente du remord, une fois qu'il serait redevenu normal. Alors il disait à Ares qu'il s'offrait à lui parce qu'il lui appartiendrait toujours, que ce soit en suivant, en ami ou en amant, il n'était à partir de ce jour qu'à Ares.

"Peu importe ce que je suis pour toi Ares, sache que je serais toujours là." Et peu importait aussi, si passé demain Ares le renvoyait de cette maison et lui interdisait de prononcer son nom. Peu importait s'il en revenait à vouvoyer son dieu avec tout le respects qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et même si Ares rejetait ses prières, Joxer savait qu'à partir de cette heure son âme ne serait plus la sienne et que pour toujours il dédicacerait sa vie à ce dieu qu'il... aimait.

Si cet amour avait commencé comme celui d'un guerrier pour son général, et s'il finissait sur celui brisé d'un homme usé pour le bonheur d'un autre... ce serait un amour aussi fort qu'au premier jour. La différence serait qu'entre les deux Joxer aurait vraiment vécu tout ce que la vie avait à offrir. Et qu'il aurait offert tout ce qu'il avait en lui pour la vivre.

L'accouplement était sauvage mais tendre par moment, comme si Ares se souvenait que Joxer était mortel et fragile avant d'être submergé à nouveau par la rage de son pouvoir et la possessivité.

C'était une expérience pour Joxer. Plus que cela il savait que c'était le don ultime qu'il ferait à Ares. Et il était heureux que ce don soit fait non pas au 'dieu' mais à l'âme qu'il pouvait voir à travers la passion du regard de Ares. C'était ce qui était si différent chez le dieu de la guerre en ce jour. Son âme était à jour. Et Joxer savait qu'il serait le seul être au monde à jamais voir ce mystère dévoilé.

La joie de cette réalisation était accompagnée de la plus grande peine. Pourquoi lui? Il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'il ait été choisi. Il espérait qu'il y en ait une. Parce que, de ce jour à la fin des temps, il venait de se lier à cet être rare et puissant. Et il savait que rien ne le séparerait plus de Ares. Rien du moins... autre que Ares lui-même s'il le décidait. Mais Joxer espérait qu'une fois redevenu le dieu que tout le monde connaissait, Ares aurait pitié de lui et lui laisserait au moins continuer son service dans la même ombre que toujours.

Joxer perdit connaissance sous l'intense sensation de plaisir et de douleur que lui donnait Ares. Autant physique qu'elle était morale.

Il revint à lui dans la nuit, pris à nouveau, dos posé contre le torse mouvant de celui qui le possédait avec passion. Et ainsi le cycle d'union se poursuivit jusqu'à l'aube.

Au matin, reprenant connaissance pour la dernière fois, Joxer s'inquiéta de voir que Ares n'était plus là. Mais épuisé, il s'endormit à nouveau, inconscient d'être une fois encore sous le pouvoir et le vouloir du dieu de guerre.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le réveilla plus tard la nuit suivante. Il se leva, se lava et effaça avec tristesse la preuve de ses récents ébats. La peur du lendemain était revenue, bien plus forte qu'avant. Devrait-il supplier son dieu? Ou aurait-il la chance de continuer à voir l'âme derrière la façade?

Une heure après son bain, le front posé contre l'unique fenêtre de la maison, il se mit à prier son dieu. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, ses mots étaient plus destinés à un ami qu'ils ne l'étaient à un dieu de l'Olympe.

"Je sais que je suis si peu dans ce monde. Mais si j'ai pu être assez pour une nuit... et si vous êtes à nouveau votre habituel dieu de guerre enragé." Fit-il avec un humour qu'il trouva soudain bienvenu. "Si vous êtes dieu et non homme comme j'ai vu ce soir... laissez moi vous rester fidèle. Parce que cette nuit ne change rien pour moi. Elle m'a donné plus. Autant que j'espère avoir donné. Mais en rien elle n'a changé mon désir de rester fidèle à Ares plus qu'à n'importe quel autre dieu."

Joxer soupira avec plus de sérieux qu'il n'avait affiché devant quiconque, autre que ses propres frères.

"Juste Ares. Vous êtes juste Ares pour moi. Comme toujours. Et si je pouvais être juste Joxer pour vous... même si c'est un Joxer que vous ignorez. Ne me rejetez pas. Parce que je ne prierais que vous et ne chercherait à faire de mon mieux que pour vous. Qu'importe que le résultat soit moi... face dans la boue à cause de ma maladresse. Laissez moi être moi... pour vous." Priait Joxer tout en regardant petit à petit la nuit faire place au jour.

Lorsque le ciel se fit noir et coléreux, Joxer comprit que Zeus devait être dans une grande rage ou bien au mieux en train de se battre quelque part... cela le laissa étrangement froid. Et ce lien, qu'il ne savait pas avoir renforcé au point de non retour avec Ares et Guerre, était figé en attente de ce arrivait au plus haut du mont des dieux.


	10. Chapter 10

La Trinité de Guerre: naissance.

**Note auteur: Bonne lecture.**

**ATTENTION:** Ceci est un **SLASH** (relation entre deux hommes). Un **Ares/Joxer** pour être plus précise.

**Disclaimer:**** rien ne m'appartient des séries Xena ou Hercules. Par contre ma muse m'a encore frappée avec l'idée ^^.**

**P.S:**** Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ^^

* * *

**

o

o

o

A/J

o

o

o

**chapitre 10**

Ares avait repris ses devoirs envers les armées de Grèce. Toujours poursuivi, ou plutôt suivi et espionné puisque les dieux savaient maintenant qu'aucun d'eux n'était assez puissant contre cette force de la nature. Même tous réunis ils ne pourraient rien.

L'esprit du dieu de Guerre et l'âme de Ares étaient presque scellées comme elles l'avaient été avant la séparation. L'union avec Joxer les avaient guéris à ce point. Mais il manquait encore une étape dans leur lien. Et bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il devait faire de plus, Ares Dieu De Guerre était prêt.

Il savait que le moment viendrait pour lui de découvrir cette nouvelle voie.

Alors qu'il venait de donner ses ordres aux généraux de l'un de ses camps, le dieu sentit un danger proche et d'un mouvement soudain évita de justesse la flèche qui le visait. Une flèche n'aurait pas pu faire grand mal à un dieu... si elle ne venait du carquois d'un autre dieu.

La colère d'être attaqué par celui qu'il reconnaissait maintenant être son fils, sa chair et son sang, Guerre pris le dessus à nouveau. Ares savait que c'était possible tant que l'union ne serait pas finalisée. Heureusement Joxer lui avait donné suffisamment de pouvoir sur l'autre moitié de lui-même pour retenir la main de Guerre contre son enfant.

Cupidon se retrouva soulevé de terre et tenu fermement par la gorge contre l'écorce d'un arbre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, surtout en apercevant l'étincelle de reconnaissance dans les yeux de son père, était de murmurer ses excuses. Car il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'agir comme il venait de le faire.

Usant de toute sa retenue, et sachant qu'il n'était pas normal que son fils ait tenté de le percer d'une de ses flèches... Ares, dirigeant la rage de Guerre, entra l'esprit du jeune dieu pour comprendre ce mystère.

La rage qui naquit de ce qu'il pouvait y voir, était telle qu'il se trouva transporté par elle sans décision consciente de sa part. Les foudres de ténèbres et lumières de son aura s'enroulaient les unes autour des autres pour aider leur maître à atteindre son but.

Car le Dieux des Dieux, Zeus lui-même, avait encore commis une erreur fatale. Et Ares ne le haïssait que plus pour ses actions et les ordres qu'il avait forcé sur Cupidon.

Le bureau de Zeus ne contenait que trois personnes. Deux qu'il voulait détruire plus que tout. Et une qui comme Cupidon n'avait pas eu le choix.

Zeus, roi et père... Psychée, manipulatrice d'âmes et esprits... Héra, bien aimée mère.

Sous la force du pouvoir de Ares, les trois figures volèrent contre les murs autour d'eux. Chacun maintenu en place sans moyen d'échapper à l'étau magique. Seule Héra en souffrait moins parce que sa prison s'était faite avec douceur et ne la serrait pas.

Zeus réalisa avec peine qu'il avait à nouveau commis le pire, alors que pour une fois il n'avait voulu qu'offrir le meilleur à son fils. Malheureusement... il n'avait d'autre expérience que manipulation. Et tout ce qu'il avait jamais fait à son fils aîné était de le blesser. Il était fatal que suivant les plans dont il avait toujours usé pour Ares, il obtienne le même résultat malgré ses bonnes intentions.

Ces pensées, son désir d'avoir voulu aider, pour une fois, lui sauvèrent la vie. Ares était surpris de voir ce que son père avait voulu. C'était si peu et bien trop tard. Pourtant cela lui donnait un rien d'espoir qu'il avait commencé à retrouver avec Joxer.

Ce qui finit de lui faire relâcher sa prise sur le père des dieux était ce qu'il arracha à l'esprit de Psychée. Heureux que sa première action à son retour dans cette pièce ait été de lire ses prisonniers à l'aide de l'immense énergie qui composait Guerre.

La femme de son fils, ou plutôt ex-femme d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, s'était présentée à Zeus avec ce stratagème secondes après que la 'séparation Ares/Guerre' ait pris place. Zeus avait été dans un tel état d'étonnement et de regret qu'il n'avait même pas senti l'entrée de la jeune femme dans ses pensées. Ni lorsqu'elle avait guidé ses idées jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Et parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait, il n'avait pas compris que le plan ne venait pas de lui, ni n'avait pu s'en débarrasser.

Sous la direction de Psychée, Zeus avait ordonné Héra de rompre le mariage entre la jeune déesse et Cupidon. Héra, étant mariée au roi des dieux était sous son emprise et devait toujours obéir. Y compris lorsqu'il la prépara à marier l'infâme déesse de l'âme à Ares... une fois que le dieu de guerre aurait été retrouvé.

L'idée était que Psychée pourrait prendre contrôle de l'esprit de Ares une fois unie à lui. Plaçant ainsi le dieu de Guerre sous son autorité et l'enfermant à jamais dans une cage dont il ne pourrait pas sortir, celle d'un mariage pour lequel il deviendrait une marionnette sans âme. C'était ce que voulait vraiment Psychée.

Héra n'avait pu obtenir qu'une chose de cette horreur qui devait prendre place. Elle avait arraché à Zeus la promesse, immédiatement accordée et réalisée, qu'il effacerait l'effet de la flèche qui avait fait que Cupidon était tombé amoureux de la mortelle maintenant déesse. Car à aucun moment cet amour qui lui avait fait épouser et offrir immortalité à Psychée, n'avait été réel.

Cupidon était libre à présent mais Zeus avait voulu Ares marié et sous contrôle. Il avait été certain qu'une fois de retour parmi les dieux, et son pouvoir maîtrisé par le dieu des dieux, comme Psychée lui avait fait croire qu'elle lui passerait le contrôle qu'elle obtiendrait après le mariage... Ares redeviendrait le fils qu'il connaissait et qu'alors, le danger passé, Zeus pourrait tenter de se faire pardonner ses erreurs.

Il avait été fou... il le savait maintenant que le pouvoir de son fils semblait purifier Zeus de la manipulation dont il avait été victime.

Zeus observa son fils et remarqua qu'aussi animal soit-il en ce moment, il y avait un brin de raison en lui. Et même son aura dansait plus qu'elle ne déchirait l'air autour d'eux. Quelque chose s'était produit qui avait entamé ce changement.

Le coeur de Zeus s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit Ares concentrer son pouvoir sur la plus jeune déesse pour lentement arracher sa déité. C'était un droit qu'il avait mais qu'aucun dieu n'avait jamais utilisé. Le droit de rétribution en tant que père du marié trahi par son épouse. Tout dieu ou déesse avait accès à cette ancienne loi qui voulait que si l'un de leurs enfant était ainsi blessé par une déité à qui ils avaient offert immortalité en cadeau de mariage... alors ils pouvaient reprendre leur don et punir le criminel.

Puisque Psychée n'avait divorcé que pour épouser un autre homme elle entrait dans les conditions des lois d'Olympes... surtout après qu'elle ait forcé sa volonté sur trois autre dieux pour parvenir à ses fins...

Pour se venger, ares lui retira son immortalité en plus de son pouvoir, et la rendit plus laide qu'une vieille sorcière à pustules avant, d'un geste, l'envoyer sur terre.

Zeus savait que son fils avait eu tout droit d'agir ainsi, mais lorsqu'il vit Ares s'apprêter à repartir, quelque chose en lui se brisa. Ses espoirs de se racheter... et peut-être d'apprendre à aimer cet enfant qu'il avait toujours rejeté.

Zeus se libéra de ce qui restait des restreintes que son fils avait placé, et essaya de l'attraper... non pas avec son pouvoir mais avec ses mains nues. Ce seul choix, aussi inconscient qu'il fut, lui permit de réussir. Parce que Ares dans sa surprise n'avait pas eut le temps d'agir en conséquence.

Pourtant rien n'était gagné. Ares se battait pour se libérer et le combat était tel que Zeus, n'ayant en tête que son désir de garder Ares près de lui, devait user de son énergie de dieu pour maintenir son emprise.

Les deux dieux étaient entourés de foudres d'ors (Zeus), blanches et noires (Ares). Et la rage de leurs vouloir se propageait aux cieux au-dessus d'Olympe et de Grèce.

Leur pouvoir était si puisant qu'aucun des dieux, attirés par les évènements, ne pouvaient entrer dans la pièce. Et tous étaient bloqués sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Témoins de ce que nombreux d'entre eux avaient refusés de voir. Le dieu de Guerre, Ares, était aussi fort que le Dieux des Dieux. Même plus que lui s'il relâchait sa magie.

Rien de ce que le panthéon avait cru n'avait été vrai. Et celui qu'ils avaient souvent évité, détesté, blessé... était bien plus que chacun d'eux ne serait jamais. La déité de guerre aurait pu détruire la terre et les cieux s'il n'avait pas possédé le contrôle qu'aucun autre n'avait.

Alors ils réalisèrent autre chose: Ares aurait pu à tout moment prendre sa place sur le trône de Zeus et faire de leur vie un enfer. Au lieu de cela il avait poursuivit son devoir de dieu de la guerre et avait simplement protégé sa famille, ses enfants et ceux qu'il aimait contre les manipulations des autres dieux.

Impatient de retrouver Joxer, Guerre surpassa Ares et foudroya le roi des dieux, l'envoyant heurter un mur et glisser au sol totalement épuisé.

Zeus ne pouvait lus rien faire que de regarder son fils disparaître.

Pourtant Ares avait une dernière surprise en réserve. Ayant tourné son regard sur la pièce une dernière fois et passé sans intérêt les visages défaits des autres dieux, Ares sembla captivé par le présentoir qui brillait en-dessous d'une grande baie vitrée.

Zeus n'ayant plus l'énergie de bouger, Héra toujours prisonnière de la cage invisible, et le reste du panthéon incapable d'avancer dans la pièce à cause de l'énergie de guerre qui les retenait... Il n'y avait personne pour empêcher Ares de saisir la coupe d'Ambrosia qui ne se tarie jamais. Le plus grand trésor de l'Olympe.

La coupe du fruit qui donne immortalité se vit emportée dans la même aura de foudres que Ares.

Les yeux écarquillés de panique, Zeus eut la force d'ordonner aux autres de partir à sa poursuite. Même s'il savait qu'ils n'avaient que peu de chance, et même aucune, d'y arriver.

Malgré tout, dans l'espoir de devancer Ares dans ses projets pour la coupe, Zeus envoya une grande partie des dieux auprès de tous les enfants mortels de Ares parce que l'une des choses qu'il avait toujours refusé à son fils était de faire d'eux des dieux. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il pris la coupe? Pendant que Zeus se faisait soigner et Héra libérer, les autres se dispersaient pour retrouver Ares.


	11. Chapter 11

La Trinité de Guerre: naissance.

**Note auteur: Bonne lecture.**

**ATTENTION:** Ceci est un **SLASH** (relation entre deux hommes). Un **Ares/Joxer** pour être plus précise.

**Disclaimer:**** rien ne m'appartient des séries Xena ou Hercules. Par contre ma muse m'a encore frappée avec l'idée ^^.**

**P.S:**** Toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent ^^

* * *

**

o

o

o

A/J

o

o

o

**chapitre 11**

Ares n'avait jamais autant remercié Destinée qu'en cette seconde où il vit la coupe dans le bureau de son père. Qui d'autre qu'Elle aurait pu offrir cette voie qu'il voulait suivre? Quelles chances existaient que Cupidon rate sa cible alors qu'il était au meilleur de son art? Car Ares savait que son fils l'avait prévenu par le lien qui les unissait de ses intentions... dans l'espoir que Ares le ferait échouer.

Quelles chances aussi que la coupe se soit trouvée dans la pièce alors qu'elle était normalement cachée aux yeux de tous? Le seul fait qu'elle soit nécessaire pour les mariages des dieux n'empêchait pas que la coupe aurait du apparaître dans les mains de Héra durant la cérémonie et non être placée sur un présentoir avant.

Ce n'étaient que de petites choses qui toutes ensemble portaient la touche de l'une des voie de Destinée. L'un de ces chemins qui existaient et qu'un être devait choisir ou non de lui-même.

Rien au monde n'aurait retenu Ares et Guerre de ce choix. Car enfin il savait que c'est ce qui manquait à son union.

Ares se matérialisa dans la chambre où Joxer attendait toujours collé à la fenêtre. Sans un bruit il approcha l'homme. Joxer sentant sa présence se retourna et sourit de soulagement, au grand émerveillement du dieu qui avant Joxer jamais n'avait fait naître de tels sentiments dans aucun être vivant.

Joxer le regardait avec tellement de doutes tout en gardant ce sourire que le dieu savait n'être là que pou empêcher un quelconque remord qu'il aurait pu avoir de leur récente union.

Ares entendait les pensées de l'homme. Comme il souhaitait savoir si le dieu était sous un sort et si la magie avait cessée. Joxer était hésitant dans ses actions, et dans les réactions de son dieu. Mais il restait cet espoir de revoir l'âme au fond des yeux du dieu. Alors le dieu comprit avec un bonheur grandissant que le mortel avait vu Ares et Guerre par-delà la simple déité qu'il était.

Joxer avait vu par-delà la façade, et accepté chaque parcelle de son dieu... mais plus en tant qu'ami qu'en tant que fidèle d'un dieu.

Renforcé dans sa décision Ares tendit la coupe d'Ambrosia à Joxer. Le mortel la saisit avec un regard curieux. Et ses pensées étaient tristes:

'Est-ce une drogue pour me faire oublier? Est-ce bon signe? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il veut me garder comme j'étais avant et que le seul moyen d'y arriver est pour moi d'oublier? Mais il n'aurait pas besoin d'une potion pour ça. Il pourrait effacer ma mémoire d'un seule pensée. Alors que contient cette coupe? Et est-ce que je veux la boire?'

Les yeux fixés sur le liquide, Joxer se vit rappeler de vieilles illustrations qu'il avait vu dans un marché. D'un manuscrit que Gabrielle avait voulu mais n'en avait pas les moyens. Joxer avait travaillé pendant des mois pour pouvoir payer le livre que le marchand avait mis de côté pour lui.

Joxer avait voulu l'offrir en preuve d'amitié mais Gabrielle était de plus en plus cruelle envers lui et ne lui avait pas laissé la possibilité de parler. Xena et elle l'avaient croisé dans l'un de leur voyage, et Gabrielle s'était empressée de l'envoyer vers une soi-disant mission importante. Joxer savait que c'était la manière qu'avait eu la jeune femme de se débarrasser de lui. Alors le manuscrit était resté dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'un des temple de Ares. Le livre qui n'avait pas de prix était la plus importante offrande qu'il ait jamais fait au dieu.

Et cette coupe qui y était représentée... comment était-elle appelée? La coupe d'Am... En quelques second il réalisa ce qui se trouvait dans le calice. Parce que, pour quoi d'autre Zeus lutterait-il avec tant de rage que le ciel en devient noir? Quelle coupe d'or pouvait bien se trouver sur l'Olympes que Ares soit allé la chercher? Joxer n'était pas stupide. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Ares n'était pas allé là-haut pour cette raison à l'origine, et cela n'avait pas grande importance. Ce qu'il pouvait voir était que Ares était couvert de coupures et de taches noires comme si la foudre l'avait frappé et brûlé. Et il lui avait tendu cette coupe avec tant de révérence que ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Joxer secouait déjà la tête en repoussant la coupe dans les mains de Ares qui se mit à grogner. Mais Joxer ne pouvait pas faire ça...

"Tu ne comprend pas Ares. Quand tu sera redevenu normal, tu m'en voudras peut-être de t'avoir laissé me posséder ainsi alors que tu ne voudrais pas de moi en circonstances normales. Mais tu ne me pardonneras jamais de t'avoir laissé me faire dieu. Tu me haïra, détestera, et je te perdrai ainsi que tout espoir qui m'a fait survivre jusqu'à ce jour. Je ne pourrai pas vivre si tu me hais. Je ne veux pas vivre une éternité de ta haine et de ton mépris. Jamais!"

Alors Joxer se jeta sur le côté pour éviter Ares et court jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'enfermer. Au moins le temps qu'Ares revienne à lui et réalise son erreur? Illusion, rêve, espoir... inutile.

Les bras de Ares l'enserrèrent de derrière et ils roulèrent l'un contre l'autre. L'un pour se libérer et l'autre pour capturer. Enfin, Ares pris le dessus et Joxer se retrouva le dos courbé sur les genoux de son dieu, les mains retenues au -dessus de sa tête et contre le sol de manière à lui retirer toute chance de s'échapper. Ses jambes se rebellaient pour le reste de son corps ainsi bloqué. Il se débattait violemment, essayant de frapper avec ses pieds l'homme qui le tenait. Mais le dos perché sur les genoux pliés de Ares, et les bras prisonniers, Joxer ne pouvait rien. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux quand il le réalisa enfin. Il secoua la tête avec une rage qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ares faire ça... il ne pouvait pas le perdre parce qu'il n'avait pas su le libérer de sa folie.

"Non non non. Non Ares. Pitié. Je ne peux pas te perdre maintenant que je sais.... que je sais ce qu'être entre tes bras peut être. Laisse moi ce souvenir... Pitié ne fais pas ça. Ne me hais pas."

Joxer ne voyait pas une trace de raison passer dans le regard de son dieu, il n'y avait plus là qu'une passion sans faille. Joxer ne savait pas que ses mots en cette seconde avaient scellés son destin dans le coeur de Ares. Au fond de lui, à travers la rage et la soif de sang et de guerre, le dieu au coeur fermé qu'était Ares savait que son pouvoir et son âme avaient fait le bon choix. Quoiqu'il arrive maintenant, il ne voulait d'aucun autre que ce mortel, son guide, dont l'innocence et la pureté lui avaient été offerts. Joxer n'avait pas peur d'être pour toujours à ses côtés, mais au contraire d'être rejeté par lui. Il craignait de perdre Ares lorsqu'il recouvrerait raison. Mais cette part de raison était déjà là... capable de voir vraiment ce cadeau offert à lui, et de choisir de le garder pour l'éternité.

Le calice s'était renversé durant leur lutte. Ares d'une main, tandis que l'autre bloquait toujours les bras pâles de son amant, saisit la coupe d'ambrosia qui aussitôt se remplie à nouveau. Voyant les lèvres serrées de l'homme entre ses bras, il se pencha et l'embrassa férocement, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche et desserrer les dents, puis il força la boisson des dieux dans la bouche, ouverte pour reprendre l'air qu'elle n'avait plus, et massa la gorge pour faire passer le liquide que Joxer essayait toujours désespérément de rejeter. Dans un hoquet Joxer avala, mais toujours plus du liquide était forcé dans sa gorge. Ares voulait être sûr d'avoir réussi.

Joxer finit par perdre connaissance sous l'assaut et Ares regarda avec émerveillement la lueur brillante qui s'échappait du corps prisonnier. Plus qu'immortalité... il semblait bien que l'ambrosia ait accordé le pouvoir d'un dieu à Joxer.

Quand Joxer revint à lui et que sa mémoire l'envahit, il se roula en boule dans le grand lit dans lequel Ares l'avait déposé. Et il pleura longuement, ses pensées volant dans tous les sens et son dernier espoir mourant dans cet instant.

Il ne voyait pas ni n'entendait Ares assis dans un fauteuil près du lit. Ni ne voyait que le dieu avait recouvré l'entièreté de son être et de son pouvoir. Le lien entre le mortel et Ares s'était solidifié lorsque Joxer était devenu immortel. Surtout maintenant que l'ambrosia avait tissé leurs deux déités en une.

Comme Destinée l'avait prédit, la trinité était née. Guerre/Ares/Joxer.

Alors Ares avait regagné tout ce qui était à lui, et maintenant il écoutait les pensées de cet homme qu'il avait forcé en ces lieux. Et il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir de son choix dans sa folie. Ou ce que la séparation de son être en deux moitié avait fait qui pouvait être considéré folie. Parce que pour la première fois il connaissait un amour inconditionnel et unique. Et il avait pris possession de cet être qu'il voulait garder à tout jamais.

Ressentant le coeur brisé de Joxer et sa perte d'espoir, Ares monta dans le lit, remarquant comment Joxer tremblait en reconnaissant sa présence. Il tourna le nouveau dieu sur son dos et se pencha sur lui. D'une main il caressa les larmes de l'homme et dit:

"Je ne pourrais jamais regretter ma folie causée par Zeus ni mes actes de ces jours avec toi. Parce que, Joxer." Et sa main empêcha le visage de l'autre de se tourner de lui. Gardant les yeux bruns captif par un simple regard. "Je t'ai choisi." Et Ares embrassa l'homme sous lui avec passion, puis le sentant toujours trembler se fit plus doux. Il leva les yeux sur son choisi et vit les larmes couler à flot.

Un brin d'espoir dans le regard brun.

"S'il te plaît" Un murmure de douleur. Tout des doutes et des peines de Joxer ces derniers jours. L'ancien mortel n'avait pas choisi d'être enlevé, mais avait décidé de s'offrir à Ares. C'était sa propre décision qui lui avait fait le plus de mal. Parce qu'aujourd'hui il connaissait le véritable amour. Il était tombé dans les bras de Ares et avait eu si peur d'être relâché dans un monde où ses bras ne seraient pas là pour lui.

La passion des deux corps leur première fois n'était qu'un plus qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Après tout quel homme? Quel guerrier aurait voulu de lui? Alors il n'avait jamais eu à penser à s'unir à un autre homme. Et les femmes qu'il connaissait étaient payées pour. L'amour qu'il avait toujours voulu, la famille qu'il voulait faire naître de ses mains... il l'avait trouvé au plus étrange des endroits.

Et il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

"Oui" répondit Ares à la prière de Joxer.

Il retira la robe rouge du corps de son choisit et d'une pensée se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements. Leurs corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre et pour la première fois les mains de Ares avaient le temps d'être vraiment douces, même au milieu de sa passion. Il caressait et frôlait, il berçait ce corps qui à nouveau s'offrait à lui. Avec patience il donnait chaleur et amour dans ses gestes. Il préparait son promis et lentement le pénétrait. Le possédait avec amour et raison et non plus passion et folie. Ce soir ils finiraient de se connaître, ce soir ils seraient entiers. Ares l'avait décidé. Joxer était à lui.

Puis, alors qu'il sentait son corps se tendre, Ares saisit l'une des mains qui serrait les draps vicieusement. D'une pensée il fit apparaître une dague et coupa la paume de son promis avant de répéter le geste sur sa propre main. Puis il plaqua leurs deux mains l'une contre l'autre et laissa le sang se mêler, gardant contrôle de son corps avec difficulté.

"De cet instant tu es mien, pour l'éternité." Prononça le dieu et Joxer, suivant le pouvoir d'espoir que leur union avait ravivé en lui répéta ces mots. Une vague d'énergie les entoura et les parcourut provoquant l'orgasme et scellant l'union comme l'ambrosia ne l'avait pas encore fait.

Leurs esprits se mêlaient et dansaient et Joxer savait... qu'il n'appartenait qu'à Ares pour l'éternité et que son dieu voulait de lui et jamais ne le laisserait partir. Mais plus qu'un dieu, Ares était devenu son mari, son compagnon pour tous temps.

Par la volonté de Ares qui voulait lui donner plus, le nouveau dieu eut la surprise d'avoir accès et de voir dans la mémoire et les pensées de l'autre. Il se retrouva témoin du feu de passion et d'amour qu'il avait éveillé dans son dieu. Cette nuit, Joxer appartenait enfin. Et pour l'éternité avait trouvé refuge dans le coeur auquel il s'était donné. Ares le serra dans ses bras avec douceur et répéta doucement: "Je t'ai choisi".

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enfin unis pour l'éternité. Cette trinité qui avait eu le pouvoir de naître depuis la création de l'Univers mais qui n'avait pu prendre forme qu'en cet instant.

_FIN et à suivre._..


End file.
